The current situation of acidification hardening of the cellulose acetate cine film occurs in accompany with the “acetate acid syndrome” and it is a worldwide problem. At least one-third of the cellulose acetate films collected in the world are acidified and bonded due to the acetic acid syndrome, and the rest faces the similar fate. After the acidification hardening, the macroscopic performance of the whole film roll is mainly characterized in that the smell is of pungent acetic acid, white crystals are precipitated on the film surface, the film is distorted, the mechanical strength is decreased, the bonding force between the image layer and the base layer is reduced such that they will easily fall off, the emulsion layer is liquefied, the whole film roll is bonded into a block, and finally the image information disappears completely. How to separate the acidified and hardened cellulose acetate cine film has become a common social problem, and it is also a major scientific problem unsolved in the archive industry.
The bonding between the cine films greatly hinders the repair of the film roll. If a cine film is directly artificially separated during the repair, it will inevitably cause the already fragile film roll to break, or cause the emulsion layer with reduced bonding force to fall off Till now, there is no report on a method for non-destructively separating the bonded film roll. Therefore, how to non-destructively separate the bonded cine film without damaging its body becomes a problem urgently to be solved in the repair and protection of the cine film at present.